Search for the Promised Land
by CloudzACutie
Summary: Warning: It's a kinda sucky, read at your own risk...Spoilers...Cloud-Tifa, Yuffie-Vincent so far, but that may change...


**Disclaimer:**I don't own 'em.   
  
**Spoiler Warning:**Contains spoilers to Final Fantasy VII, if you haven't finished it, read at your own risk...   
  
  
  
  


Tifa looked at Cloud. His body was bruised and battered after the last battle with Sephiroth. Cuts and bruises all over his arms and face, an especially gruesome one just above his left eyebrow. Tifa noticed a small stream of blood trickling down the side of his face from the gash. She knelt down to his position sitting down in the Highwind, and wiped the blood off his face. 

He looked at Tifa, and gave her the slightest smile. "You okay?" He asked. "I'm fine...it's you I'm worried about." Tifa told him, watching as another drop blood began to travel down from his brow. "Don't worry about me. Just a few cuts..." He said, wiping the blood from his face, then looking up at the starry sky. 

"Maybe you should get some rest, Cloud..." Tifa suggested. He shrugged. "Probably...but not just yet." He said, still looking at the sky. Tifa looked up to the sky, as well. "It's a beautiful night..." She commented, seeing all of the brightly shining stars. 

"Do you think she's watching? That she can see us, maybe from one of those stars?" Cloud asked, thoughtfully. Tifa thought about Aeris, and looked at Cloud. Despite his tattered appearance, he was the most handsome, and wonderfull man she'd ever met, and it hurt her more than anything to hear him still talk about Aeris. But she knew that he would always care about her, and she just needed to be supportive. All and all, Aeris was still Tifa's best friend, despite their constant rivalry. 

"I'm sure of it..." Tifa smiled at, still looking up. "Look! A shooting star!" He said, pointing up. "Make a wish... " He smiled, taking her hand. Tifa closed her eyes, and made her wish, with knowing that this would be the only way for it to come true. 

Cloud looked at her as she finally opened her eyes. "So, what'd you wish for?" He asked her. "If I tell, it won't come true..." She said, playfully. "Fine, then I won't tell you my wish, we'll both just have to wait and see which one comes true!" He said, getting up. "Hey, I'm gonna go lay down for a while..." He said, starting off. "Okay. See you tomorrow?" She asked, already knowing that she would. "Of course." He told her, going off inside the ship. 

Tifa stayed outside for a while, watching the stars. She could already guess what Cloud's wish was...for Aeris to be back. She didn't want to believe it, but she was sure that it was what he really wanted. She continued watching for a few more minutes, and walked off, inside the ship, to the small room she and Cloud shared.  
***  


Tifa watched the still sleeping Cloud. Despite her tired feeling, she was aware of everything in the room. She noticed his chest's rising and falling, perectly in harmony with the sound of his light breathing. 

_Good, he's still asleep..._She thought to herself, quietly brushing her hair, and tying it at the end. She quietly opened the door, and stepped out of the room. She looked back at Cloud a moment, then closed the door behind her. 

"You sure you want to do this?" Cid asked, leaning against the small rail on the deck of the Highwind. "Yeah...please make it quick, before he wakes up." She said, joining him, looking down over the ruins of Mideel. "Before who wakes up?" Yuffie asked, walking up to them. 

"I'm going to Mideel...or, what's left of it. I need some time to think, and I figured there wouldn't be anyone around a huge pool of lifestream, and a broken-down city." She explained. "Hey, I bet they all left their materia there! Can I come scout out the area?" She asked, excitedly. "It's probably not safe there..." Tifa said, unsurely. "Then we should both go, that way in case you get in trouble, I can help, and the other way around!" She argued. 

Tifa really wanted to be alone, but she also didn't want Yuffie to start shouting, and wake Cloud. "Fine, but don't tell anyone." Tifa said. "Okay!" Yuffie agreed. The pilot of the airship found a close location to land, and made a quiet landing. "Thanks, Cid." Tifa said, walking off the ship. "If you need anything, just call!" Cid yelled, waving to the two. "You know we will!" Yuffie shouted back, waving, as the ship took off again, leaving the two there alone.  
  


That's the end of this chapter! More to come, regardless of how many flames I get...^-^ Later, 

Princess Aeris Strife. 


End file.
